


The Skirt Is Short On Purpose

by smutpeddler



Series: Wanna Lose Myself In You [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, First Date, Sonny cameo, awkward moments, inner monologues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutpeddler/pseuds/smutpeddler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have a heart that never hardens, and a temper that never tires, and a touch that never hurts." -Charles Dickens</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skirt Is Short On Purpose

It's 8 floors down to the main entrance, 8 long twisting flights of stairs that always wrecked of cabbage and peanut sauce. Remy made a mental note to respritz herself with perfume when she was on the street. 8 flights of cricket, old steps that were vastly to steep. Every carefully toed step downwards felt like that would be the last tumble. And it kept causing her skirt to hike up in a way that went from playfully flirty to pseudo porn star raunchy. Which would be acceptable on a normal day. But today had been anything but normal. Calling out an entitled asshole, yes, that had been normal. Even chit chatting with a handsome customer wasn't exactly out of the ordinary. Sure, it wasn't _common_ but she wouldn't consider it strange. But handing out her number to a man, not just any man but a Sergeant with the NYOD, that was completely out of the realm of anything she could have considered her reality. There were so many things about today that were strange.

_Almost there_ , the happy reminder came from the internal monologue.

It made her ponder. If after a day of hectic errands and a couple hours of work she'd intentionally let Sergeant Mike slip her mind. She had a hard enough time dating as is and seeing a handsome, civil servant just seemed like a recipe for disaster. It was the only plausible answer she had come up with. Why else would his call have surprised her?

Heels clattered on the lobby's linoleum, "Thank god! Jesus fuck!" the strange looks the residents give from their mailboxes wasn't anything new, her eyes stay straight down, hand rummaging at the bottom of her purse.

But she had agreed to go out with him anyway, how could she say no with _Madame_ 's eyes staring right at her from the mantle. It made her think of him. When those green eyes looked at her, they didn't know. It felt like being showered clean of any expectations. Not once did she think about that locked door in the hall of her tiny apartment. Her best heels, a classic LBD. _Madame_ would have balked and called her outfit conservative, her make-up too light. Remy respectfully disagreed. As always, though, honor must be paid and she sprayed the old fashion vanilla musk  on herself, dead set on moving forward down the red and orange tinted streets.

"Chin up, shoulders back," hummed under her breath, the only semblance of ritual she'd ever had in her life, "Stand strong darling," the smile is on her face when she scurried through the cross walk.  
But seeing him there, tall and stoic but feigning nonchalance, eyes glued to the sidewalk in front of his toes, that's what kept the smile. She leant next to him on the gated front door, "Come here often?"

His head turns sharply, his smile small, "I like the customers."

Eyebrows raised, "They do have a certain something, don't they?" her smile is sarcastic, nudging his elbow with hers, "So, do we just do this till we run out of clever innuendos?"

"I think that's generally the rule," pushing off that gate, his full height sending shivers down her spine, "But, if we skip it, we should make our reservations?" his own wry smile curling his lips.

Biting the corner of her lip was the only thing that showed her nervousness at their surreal situation, " _Fancy…_ "

His head shook, trying to masquerade confidence when a shyness wanted to shine through, "No," a short chuckle followed and a sigh, "No. Just trying hard on a first date."

_Madame_ would smile at her, wave them off, and light herself another menthol. This time there's no hesitation and a long step forward, sliding her arm into his, "Thank you," she laid on his shoulder for the briefest of moments, "How about hot dogs and a walk instead though?" That was all _Papa._

But when his chest rumbled with laughter and his strong arm spun them, "Dessert after?" she feels like a real live girl.

"I'd like that," All her own.

************************************

They're leaning against the fence that protected the gelato's shop "prized" flowers. It had been her idea, she insisted on gelato, the classical gal in her claimed to want something fancy. But she knew it was all the romantic in her, it had been 10 years since her last gelato but something felt right about sharing this moment with the man shoulder to shoulder with her. This could be their only date, but it was such a great one that she could live happily if this was her reintroduction into the delicious world of gelato.

_Live for today, forget tomorrow._

"What next?" it's an innocent question as he did the gentlemanly thing and threw both their cups away.

It had never steered her wrong yet.

"We've broken most of the first date protocols," taking one stride to stand in front of her.

Remy hummed, rolling onto what little tip toe was left from standing in heels, "I believe we're supposed to kiss and have a few drinks." the shrug came with such practiced innocence.

She gripped the lapels of his wool coat, he smiled. She leaned forward, almost nose to nose with him. He faltered. And then it came, in her peripheral. A dark shadow, it falters, and Remy tried her best to spin away from Mike with grace and not shock. It would be a girl or, worse, an ex-wife. But it's not. Just a young man with cheeks the Bastion matriarch would've described as pinchable.

"Oh, hey Sarge," his blue eyes darted towards the door, she can watch this passerby gauge how to make this the least awkward, clearly there had been a plan to sneak by.

Her date nodded, "Hey. Small world, huh?"

The air almost seemed to grow pores if only to ooze awkwardness, the man clears his throat, "Well, Ah should hurry. Little lady an' all," he darted quickly down the stairs, not even waiting for a reply. A very wise decision.

Every fiber says not too, _Madame_ would say not too, and _Papa_ would be red in the face. The laughter ripped through her body, there are noises coming from her throat she'd never heard herself make. Her legs wobbled and shook, "You're," she gasped, "His boss?"

"It can't be that funny," amusement dripped from his voice, "Really?" he gripped her hands when her ankles began falter.

Remy tried to catch her breath, "It just makes me," she snickered, the giggles threatening to spill over again, "It makes me think of what my grandma would say."

His eyes tried to hid sadness, "And what's that?" his effort to keep happiness at the forefront was clear. What _Madame_  would say about that was obvious. _Daddy issues._ It sobered her, the smile stays but the laughter has ended.

"Once a cop knows he never let's you forget."

His raised browed made her grin, their fingers laced, she's surprised him. _Stand strong_ , she reminds herself, "Where'd she figure that one out from?"

"First and fifth husbands, I believe," pinching the tip of her tongue between her teeth, " _But, Madame always knows_ ," her voice dramatic, like an old time radio show.

There's an arm around her waist, their chest to chest, nose to nose, "So, there's more than you in that head of yours?"

"Isn't there more than Mike in yours?" the tip of their noses ghosted across each others.

And there's the sadness again. Whatever voice is in his head it isn't like the one that lives in hers. Without that voice she wouldn't be here. No New York. No first date with Sergeant Mike _, an actually god guy_. And the look on his face, like the harsh truth wanted to come tumbling out but he couldn't find a way to joke about. With every ounce of sheer confidence that had been passed from Bastion woman to Bastion woman through out the age, she kissed him. She never did this. Dates, first kisses, hopes for more. Everyone path that had lead to her head, they had taken risks, but she hadn't. Until now. Until this risk where every voice quieted, even her own, and it was just the two of them wrapped in each others arms for the whole world to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. Hopefully better with tenses. I love that they're dorks. And there's a call out if you squint because I'm a fan girl. I apologize for typos. I'll reread it to completely edit it the morning but I wanted to get this out.


End file.
